injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen Megan (Lineage)
'''Pixie '''is the queen of the Faeries, from the 7th century. She is an ally in Lineage, and a questgiver as well. Having taken the human name Gwen Megan, she sheathes her wings and comes to Xaverius on Earth, ready to help Kat Gray in her fight against the Queen. She can be found in the Quakewraith Desert, where she helps you deal with the Orcish Civil War. Personality As the queen of an almost completely pacifist race, Pixie has a beautifully gentle personality. She is always happy, even when she battles, and gives off a warm aura to anyone she meets. She has been known to be able to light up any one's day, and even melt the coldest of hearts. She is cheerful and eccentric, something that Troy comments on by saying, "She's happy. Like...REALLY happy." She loves adreneline and thrills, and is constantly seeking to explore the skies. Her favorite things to do are read, play with snow, and sleep with men. Appearance Gwen is a Royal Fairy, and is therefore drastically different in appearance then the others of her race. She lacks the short height, childish appearance, and tail and ears of your typical faerie. She retains the feminine appearance (a trait of all faeries, even men) but displays attributes of a Royal. She is curvacious and buxom, with a flawless face that gives birth to beautiful, purple eyes. Her pink hair is shimmering and slick, lacking any signs of fur and animalistic ears. She is amongst the few faeries who have visible wings, hers being a beautiful lavender-green. She is tall and has well built legs and arms, being considered the most attractive and seductive faerie of her race. She is infertile, and therefore uses this as an excuse to sleep with many men. Though her body tattoos are masked by a cloaking spell, many of her sexual partners have commented on the presence of large, white coils of flames that wrap upwards from her feet, ending above her chest in the front, and at the back of her neck from behind. History Not much is known about Pixie, as Earth Races have never been to the Faerie Kingdom of the Clouds. We know, however, that she is the Queen of the Faeries and was born into the Royal Family. Lineage During the mission, "Civil Wars", Pixie arrives on Earth to help you settle the age long feud between the various Orc Tribes. Once this is compeleted, she becomes one of your militia allies. Abilities *Faerie Authority: As Queen of the Faeries, Pixie has ruling authority over the entire race. *Faerie Magic: Faerie Magic is much different than Earth Magic. It revolves around the concept of purity, and involves restoration, purification, and protection. To be a just and powerful queen, Pixie was trained day and night in Faerie Magic and is considered a master. *Flight: Using her Royal wings, Pixie can achieve flight. *Swordsmanship: She is a mediocre swordswoman, being adept enough to weild to long blades. *Minor Pheromone Release: Being a Royal Faerie, Pixie releases slight, yet potent, amounts of pheromones, which causes many things to become attracted or infatuated with her. This proves helpful in battle, causing the enemies to stop in their tracks; no matter their gender. Category:Lineage Category:Actingoutlove Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Lineage Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Tara Strong